


The Towel

by Oncer993



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, arrow season 4, olicity - Freeform, olicity one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oncer993/pseuds/Oncer993
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is not quite over her breakup with Oliver, but she knows she has to move on. While unpacking at her temporary new place of residence she comes across something of his. In a moment of weakness, she calls him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Towel

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Oliver and Felicity have broken up (4x15-4x16 ish). Some time has passed, let's say at least a few weeks. She's no longer living at the loft or working with Team Arrow, but this is prior to her run-in with Brie Larvan.

Felicity glanced around the hotel room that would be her temporary home. It was small with a hint of quaintness, but it would do until she found a new place. It sure wasn’t home though. It wasn’t the loft.

“No,” She said to herself as she opened a pink suitcase. It was worn and tattered, but she could never part with it. It had been a gift from her mother when she went off to M.I.T.

Felicity tried to derail her mind from taking her down a road filled with what if’s. She couldn’t do that to herself. Not again. Last night she had and it ended with her literally crying herself to sleep. But she had to face the harsh reality. It was over. Her and Oliver were no more.

Swallowing the lump of pain down, she unzipped the case. It revealed their- _her_ bath towels.

White. They were all thick, fluffy, white towels. She didn’t know why, but insisted on decorating the bathroom all white. Oliver had put up no argument.

She began to lift them out one by one and sat them down on the bed. _What was she going to do with all of these?_ She shook her head to herself.

She was lifting the last one when she spotted a black one. It was Oliver’s towel. In her haste to pack everything up before he got home, she didn’t realize she packed his too until now.

Slowly her hands drifted towards it, hovering over it before picking it up as if it were something sacred.

Letting go of a breath she didn’t know she was holding, she drew the item closed to her. It was the only thing she had left of his now. A silly, black towel.

She inhaled it and although it was clean, it still held his sent. She knew because she had done the laundry herself right before her whole life was flipped upside down.

She choked back a quiet sob as she clung tighter to it. It twisted around as her fingers. Her eyes were closed tight as well.

Memories of the last time they were together invaded her mind. It was right after they had finished going undercover as a happy, soon to be-married couple in order to trap Cupid. They walked down the aisle, exchanged vows; the whole nine.

She had put on a brave face during the faux ceremony, but deep inside she wished with everything in her that it could have been real. There was nothing she wanted more in the world than to be Mrs. Queen. Well except for Oliver’s willingness to be completely opened and honest with her. To lean on her and treat her like his true partner.

The last thing she had done was give him his mother’s ring back and told him to keep it for good. No more would the precious jewel decorate her ring finger. Sometimes she’d catch herself going to twist it around. Instead of feeling a calming wave of love settling within her, she felt empty.

It was gone _too_ , just like Oliver.

A hot tear fell down her cheek before she could stop it. In that moment, she didn’t want to. She was tired of trying to be brave. She didn’t want to pretend that her heart wasn’t breaking every second that they spent apart. She allowed herself to succumb to the pain she was feeling as she fell down onto the bed with the towel clutched against her chest.

The tears came faster as memories of them together swiveled through her mind.

_Why had she left?_

_Because he lied._

_Again._

_The one final secret. That last exclusion sent her over the edge and she knew she deserved better._

_Could she forgive him? Would she forgive him?_

_Yes. A thousand times yes,_ her mind screamed at her.

_Her heart screamed louder though. “No, I need to heal”. It said to her._

“Stupid heart,” she groaned.

Pushing the towel onto the space in front of her, her hand reached for her phone.

She wasn’t thinking clearly but she dialed his number anyways. She brought the phone to her ears and listened.

_Ring._

_Ring._

“Hello?” Oliver’s voice sounded on the other end.

He hadn't expected her to call. She hadn’t either. If she was thinking normally she would have hung up, but she wasn’t, so she didn’t.

Silence.

Oliver’s brows furrowed as he jerked the phone away and looked at the screen.

“Felicity” It read.

He wasn’t dreaming. He wasn’t imagining things. She _was_ calling him.

“Hello, Felicity?” He asked again, this time with a bit of desperation in his voice.

He needed to hear her voice. His ears yearned to.

“Oliver,” She replied softly at last.

His heart squeezed at the sound of her saying his name. He only wished that she was here with him in the flesh and not just on the phone. However, he’d take what he could get.

“Felicity.” He cleared his voice.

“How are you?”

“I just wanted to talk. Is that okay? I mean I know what I said the other night and I meant it, but-

“Of course Felicity. You can always talk to me. I’m always here for you no matter what.” He answered before she was finished.

“Okay,”

A small, sad smile spread across her face as she gripped the phone in her hand tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> If by chance you've already read this, then you've seen it on Tumblr under the name: questionslovefears. I wanted to put this out there because that's my account. I originally posted this along with three other fanfics or quickfics as they've been dubbed on there :)


End file.
